What to Get a Goth for Christmas
by Aimz-k
Summary: Just what will Agent Todd get Abby for Christmas? Warning:Fem slash
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** G'day All. Like everyone would be well aware I do not own anything of the show NCIS, I just like to borrow their characters every now and then without asking, don't tell on me ;o)

**Warning:** Ok, so like most of the things I write, this is a Fem Slash; highly recommend that if you don't like it, not to bother reading any further. Cheers mate!

**Note:** This is a Kate/Abby story. However it isn't really based around any episodes and I kind of don't stick with the series timeline of characters or events, personally I just too mix it up a bit. I just put in who I like, when I like. Also a big thanks to all those who responded to my first fanfiction 'GETTING RESULTS'.

**What to Get a Goth for Christmas.**

It was Kate's first Christmas at NCIS and she had managed to get everyone something special that suited their likes. She got Gibbs' one thing he loved the most! Some very delicately handcrafted hand tools to use in his basement on the boat that was to never get finished before burning it and starting a new one. For tony she invested in a year's subscription GSM (Get Some Magazine)magazine for men, and for McGee the newest member of the team who had only been with them for a few months got a lovely novel signed by his all time favourite crime writer. However she had yet to get Abby anything. She sat at her desk and tapped her nails on the keyboard as her mind drifted a million miles away. "I'm not sure leather jewellery would be appropriate, she might think I'm into that kinky stuff..... Why am I worried if she thinks I'm into that kinky stuff?" Her thoughts were rudely interrupted by Tony.

"Kate? Earth to Katlin? Yo Todd!" He threw a crumpled piece of paper at her.

"What is it DiNozzo?" She frowned placing the bit of paper in her waste basket.

"I've been asking you what you think I should get Gibbs' for Christmas!" Looking as though he had been pondering something new he walked over to her desk. "And just what were you thinking about Agent Todd?" He smiled his charming smile.

Returning his smile with absolute falseness. "Just wouldn't you love to know Tony?"

McGee watched as Tony pressed Kate harder for answers. Knowing all too well how it was going to end. He may have only three months under his belt with this team, however it wasn't long before he had seen this game played and knew it never ended in Tony's favour. He wondered why Tony even bothered annoying Kate when he was either going to be physically hurt or ignored by Kate, or have Gibbs' head slap him.

"Fine Tony." She leant over her desk and pulled him in closer by his tie. "I was thinking about having sex with you." She winked and before Tony had a chance to reply she pulled the knot on his tie so tight he felt his neck shrink instantly. Yet at that sometime the gothic scientist had just exited the elevator at the squad room and her heart stopped when she saw Katlin pull Tony in close, and was more than amused to his him soon trying desperate to release his tie.

"Morning."

"Hey Abs." Tony choked out with frustration.

Abby leant over to Kate, "Is Tony prying into your sex life again?" Kate instantly blushed. Turning from Kate she walked over to Tony's desk and whispering she asked "Find out anything interesting about Kate?"

"No." Tony grumbled. Abby laughed.

"You really just need to learn how to ask the right questions DiNozzo!"

Tony's head shot up. His smile lighting up once again. "So you know something?"

This time she answered loud enough for ex secret service agent to her. "Well Tony, what I know about Kate could have her almost put on the bachelors most wanted list." She winked in Kate's direction. "Or Bachelorette's." Pausing long enough for Tony and Katlin to pick their jaws up off the floor she continued. "So is Gibbs' in?"

"M-TAC." McGee finally spoke after pulling his glance away from the computer screen.

"Well then so am I." She looked to Kate and raising only an eyebrow in question as Kate was so nervous she could barely keep eye contact with the perky dark haired scientist. "Gee she is easily embarrassed. God the things I could do to her." She thought as she kept her eye contact with the nervous special agent as she walked up the stairs to M-TAC.

McGee slyly looked over the top of his computer screen looking from Kate to Abby. Returning back to his screen he smiled and shook his head.

"Bachelorette?" Tony had barely waited for Abby to walk away before he started his new onslaught of questioning. "No way Abby has to be lying."

Kate shook her head as she pulled her gaze away from Abby's "Tony she's playing with you." However inside, Kate's mind was flashing images she had never imagined before. Her hands around the pale skin of Abby's waist and her blood red lips laying a trail done her the nap of her own neck. "I'm going straight to hell." Katlin thought.

Abby swung on her stool to see how dizzy she could make herself without falling over when she tried to stand up. Too say she was bored was definitely an understatement. While waiting on DNA results from their latest case, Abby had made a new wallpaper for her computer. Listened to her favourite cd while dancing with Bert the farting hippo teddy and polished off three Caf-Pows. Now she was hypo, bored and dizzy. She secretly had been thinking of what she could get Kate for Christmas. Although she didn't know it she was just as organised as Kate for Christmas presents. She'd brought McGee the new release computer game Counter Strike and had managed to get it before its actual release date. For Tony, she managed to get him two tickets in a skybox to his favourite football team after levelling a few favours owed to her. And for Gibbs she went with a years' supply of mobile phones, considering one phone usually had a lifespan of a month with Gibbs. All of them Black with a small red bat symbol on each of them. So he'd always think of her. Yet Kate was tough to buy for. She considered going for something for Kate's home. However she felt like that was a bit of a thoughtless gift. It wasn't till she regained her equilibrium from spinning around on her stool it came to her. She was so excited she just had to organise it right then and there, so as per usual she rang Gibbs.

"Gibb's?"

"Abs got those results yet?"

Abby shook her head it was always business with him. Yet knowing what his reply would be, she lied. "No, still another three hours away." She answered knowing it was really only about one.

"You got one Abby."

"Yeah about I have got to duck out for half an hour to get Kate's Christmas present. She paused as she heard Gibb's let out a sigh of frustration.

Gibbs knew Christmas time was always special to Abby, and he liked keeping her happy. She was the only member of the team he actually hated fighting with. "Abby you have twenty minutes...." And before he could finish his sentence she hung up the phone and headed straight for her favourite Tattooist.

Kate was googling every website she could think of for a gift to get Abby. "I just really want to impress her." She thought aloud.

McGee and Tony shot a look to each other and then to Kate.

"Um Kate?" Kate looked to McGee. "Who exactly do you want to impress?" The boys both smiled.

Kate was mentally slapping herself while stumbling over her words. "I... I... I was just thinking of what to get a dear friend." She smiled triumphantly, thinking that would be the end of the discussion. However she could not have been more wrong.

"Oh a dear friend is it?" Tony added from behind his desk. "McGee do you think Kate is withholding the truth."

Jumping on board McGee nodded. "Oh I think she's not withholding the truth completely, but maybe just a big portion of it."

Kate shot a glare to McGee.

"That's what I thought probie. Now why exactly would it be so important to impress a dear friend? And in what way would you be trying to impress her exactly?"

"Tony please." Kate warned.

"Oh no Kate, would it be that Abby wasn't lying about the Bachelorette most wanted list."

"Tony I'm not gay!" Her temper boiling under her skin.

"Well I'm not so sure of that Kate. You do tend to eye a special tall gothic forensic scientist a little too much to be innocent." Kate was about to lose it and throw Tony through the window. Instead she stood from her desk. Walked straight to the elevator and almost pushed the elevator button through the other side of the wall. As soon as the elevator doors closed she hit the level which would take her to Abby's lab.

"Hmm. I think I hit a soft spot there probie."

McGee couldn't hide the fact he was a little scared of Kate when she was angry, and wishing he'd thought it through before jumping in with Tony's mocking of Kate.

"Tony I think we should just take it easy on her for a while."

Tony looked to McGee. "Ahha! So you've seen it too then."

McGee looked straight down and pretended to be looking at his computer screen. "No I haven't." McGee lied. Thinking maybe its best Tony doesn't know what he had seen earlier or on other occasions. He remembered a time he had walked into the lab and Kate was quicker then lightening to move her hand from Abby's shoulder. It seemed innocent enough yet he wondered why it would worry Kate if he saw considering it was innocent, yet it was the slight glint of disappoint in Abby's features with the loose of contact that he began to question them.

"McNerdWriter. I will find out you know."

"Whatever Tony."

Kate rushed into Abby's lab already raising her voice "You won't believe what Tony said..." It was then she realised the lab was empty. She let out a long sigh as she leant just Abby's steel examination table. Slowly she let the tears fall down her cheek. "Dam it Abby."

Abby was about to return to her lab from getting her last Christmas present, when she heard the soft voice of Kate. She leant against the door frame watching the secret agent sobbing and cursing her name. Abby just smiled. Thinking how cute it was when Kate got worked up about something. Deciding she could play a little game in hope to lighten Kate's spirit she quite snuck up behind Kate.

"And what exactly did I do wrong?" And before Abby had a chance to smile the shorter special agent had her lips locked on hers. It was intense yet soft and extremely sensual. "Wow was not expecting that." Abby thought. Breaking slowly out of the kiss that had almost blown her mind, Abby had to almost physically shake herself back to reality. When her sight finally focused on Kate's, she was shocked to see the steamy gaze that was lingering in Kate's beautiful brown eyes yet before it was there it was gone. Replaced with absolutely shock and then absolute fear. Kate slowly pushed Abby away and was backing away.

"Abby, I'm so sorry, I don't know...." Abby cut her off by pulling her into a fearsome kiss, passionate, raw and full of confidence. She loved control and this time it was her that had it. She effortlessly lifted the shorter brunette onto the table. Still engaged and the heated kiss she felt the secret agent relax in her grasp, and took it as Kate's silent approval. Abby pulled Katlin's leg up and wrapping the around her waist. And holding her grip so Agent Todd couldn't remove them, when she felt Kate's thighs tighten around her she let her hands slid back up the other woman's body to rest around her shoulders. Parting the kiss and hearing a small moan of disappointment from Kate, Abby couldn't help but laugh.

"Merry Christmas Kate." Abby reached into her back pocket to reveal a small envelope.

It took Special Agent Todd a few second to realise what was happening. Reaching for the envelope she opened it, while letting her legs fall from Abby's waist and draggle at her sides.

"WHAT?! OH NO ABBY I CAN'T." Kate was in a panic, "A TATTOO?" Abby just stood there amused at Kate's reaction, it was exactly what she was hoping for, yet was slightly fascinated by the fact Kate had mentioned anything about the position they were still in or the kiss they just shared.

"So you don't like it?" Abby asked still smiling.

Kate lowered her voice a little. "But... I ....Just never."

"So what are you getting me?" Abby decided to change the subject.

Kate relaxed a little. Then Abby swears she saw the slightest suggestion of a wicked smile creep upon Kate's lips "I finally have the perfect gift for you. But you'll have to wait. Christmas isn't till Friday. And really I like making people wait." Winking she hoped down from the examination table and exited the lab.

When elevator doors closed on Kate she leant against the wall, and shook her head. "My mother would be turning in her grave" then another thought occurred. "Damn it the security cameras."Abby's lab had security cameras just like their squad room.

Meanwhile upstairs. Two men had their faces glued to a computer screen.

"McGee, did I see what I think I just saw?"

Without looking away from the screen McGee just nodded.

**Note:** MERRY XMAS!!!! I can't wait to tell you what Kate gets Abby for Christmas. But it will have to wait for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing of NCIS, although it would be awesome if I did.

Note: This is still a fem slash as always, so like the saying goes "Like it or lump it!"

**What to Get a Goth for Christmas**

**Chapter 2**

It was Christmas Eve, and the team had just closed their latest case and the team couldn't be happier. It looked like they might actually have Christmas day off. They had each finished their reports with Kate being the first to hand it in. And like lightening was there and gone before Gibbs' even had a chance to open her report.

She headed straight to the shops, since they were all opened till midnight. She had one sole purpose for hitting the shops that afternoon, too get Abby the best Christmas present. She spent hours searching the shops and asking the shop assistants for advice before she finally settled on the perfect gift for Abby. Leaving a few stunned shop assistants in her wake, she headed home to try and figure out just how she could give Abby her present without the watchful eyes of her teammates.

Abby finished tidying her lab and shut down her machines for the evening. Wishing them all a merry Christmas she turned off the lights and locked up for the evening. She made it to her apartment through the rainy streets, a little later than usual due to last minute shoppers desperate to pick up those gifts they'd either forgotten or were too busy to get them earlier. She looked around her apartment and decided to organise everything for her dinner party she was holding for the team Christmas night, and prepare what food she could so she could relax a little more with her guests.

When she had finally finished setting out the table and decorating her apartment Abby sank back into her cosy lounge with a glass of red wine, listening to stereo. Letting her mind drift back to the incident in her lab three days prior. Kate's strong legs wrapped tightly around her waist, the feel of her soft lips against hers. The rush that coursed through her body at the touch of Kate's fingers playing at the hemline of her top. She polished off the rest of the glass and headed for a warm shower. With a little thought nagging in the back of her mind. "Just what am I getting off Kate?" Smiling she had a million possibilities run through her thoughts, each one more exciting than the last.

It was Christmas night and each of the NCIS team had suffered and survived their own individual family gatherings. McGee being the only one who had survived and enjoyed the ordeal. Spending the morning with his sister, mother and father. Tony's family gathering lasted all of five minutes, before walking out on his father and his father's new and a lot younger arm candy. Kate used all of her will power not to end up in a screaming match with her mother, after her mother's never ending attempts to play match maker for her daughter and not even Christmas day was going to stop her. Abby spent a stress full day running after her nieces and nephews, who she is sure, have never heard the word 'no' before. And Gibbs spent his time avoiding the drunken calls from his ex wife. It wasn't till they arrived at Abby's apartment they each breathed a sigh of relief. There were candles lighting the room perfectly, and the table decorations were elegantly set, with only a small hint of Abby's personality visible. In the corner of the white fabric napkins was little black bat wearing a Christmas hat delicately embroided on them.

"Abby can I give you a hand?" Kate offered to help clear the dishes while the others sat and continued their conversation.

"Thanks Kate."

It was an interesting night to say the least, Kate had yet to give Abby her gift and it was eating away at the mind of the scientist. She couldn't figure out why Kate hadn't given her, her gift yet, she was about to ask her when they entered the kitchen away from well trained ears of the boys still in the living room. But before she could turn to ask, she felt warm hands slip around her waist, and felt the soft breath of Kate's against the back of her neck. Kate leaned in and licked the sensitive lob of Abby's ear.

"Just so you know, I've got your present. However, there is one condition. You'll have to wait till everyone has left."

Feeling the warmth disappear Abby turned to see Kate looking back over her should and winked in her direction as she made her way back to the table.

Abby's smile could have lit up the room. And she could barely wait to kick the others out of her place. She began thinking of ways to get them to leave and she laughed when she thought "Maybe I could just shoot them! It would be quicker." Giving into the fact she was going to have to wait this one out, she made her way back to the table and sat across from the very tempting brunette.

Tony was getting bored with the conversation rather quickly. McGee and Abby were discussing something could RAM some computer babble and Kate was talking about boating with Gibbs'.

"So Abby, when did the new security camera get put in your lab?" He smiled as he leant back into his chair. Thoroughly amused by the look on Kate, Abby and McGee's face, and the glare that was working its way Gibbs'.

Abby cleared her throat hoping not to choke on the wine she had been enjoying till now. "There's a new camera hey? Well didn't know about that one."

Kate's head shot up "You mean there is more than one."

Abby tried to smile her best apologetic smile. "Ahhh, yeah." And all Abby could think was "Looks like I won't be getting my present."

Kate's face dropped. She couldn't believe the others knew what had happened down in the lab but they actually saw the footage. She stood from the table, excused herself and left, holding the tears back just long enough to get to the elevator.

Meanwhile Tony was sipping his beer and loving watching the scene unravel in front of him. Until his head nearly went through the table as Gibbs' slapped him on the way past. "DiNozzo!"

Gibbs' made it to the elevator just in time to catch the doors before they slid closed, and saw Kate facing the back wall, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed. He gave a tight hug and held her there to the doors opened at ground level.

"Come on Kate I'll give you a ride home."

Nodding her head, they drove home in complete silence.

Gibbs' only thought "Fucking DiNozzo."

Meanwhile Abby held Tony's head into the table where it had been since Gibb's slapped him.

"Now McGee, just what do you think I should do to Tony? And considering I missed out on my present from Kate it would want to be good!" She growled. Scaring both McGee and Tony.

"Don't forget you watched it too Probie!" Tony spat out, barely able to speak with how hard Abby was pushing his face into the table. Abby's glare shot to McGee.

"Tim how could you?" Letting go finally she grabbed the bottle of wine off the table and headed down to the garage. "Kate better be home." Was all she could think when she drove out onto the street.

Tony just sat there still coming to terms with what happened. He could only think off one thing to say.

"Fuck Christmas!"

Abby finally arrived at Kate's apartment. Hoping nervously from one foot to the next, deciding on what she should say. Pacing back and forth mumbling to herself. "Damn it DiNozzo." Still holding a rose she pinched from a lady's window ceil.

"Abby?"

The Goth spun on her heels to see Kate leaning against the door now in her silky pyjamas with a tissue you in her hand and blood shot eyes. "Kate! I...I....I..." Giving up on words she just wrapped the shorter woman up in her arms, and kissed her. A tear trickling down her own cheek. Without letting go of Kate she parted the kiss "I'm sorry." It was barely a whisper. Kate smiled never being able to stay mad at Abby, she pulled her inside her apartment and pushed her back up against the closed door. Capturing her lips in a heated kiss much like the first one they had shared in the lab. Abby leant down deepening the kiss reaching slowly for the buttons on Kate's top, undoing them painfully slow, teasing the short woman's nipples as her fingers brushed past them to the next button. All this was moving far too slowly in Kate's opinion. Grabbing the neck of Abby's top she ripped it half and bent her head to suck on the already hard nipples of Abby's breasts. The taller woman breaths came in gasps as she felt the passion fuelling inside her. Abby was so turned on by Kate's impatience's she decided, if this was the way the special agent wanted it then that's how she was going to get it. Lifting Kate up to straddle her waist she carried her into the bedroom and threw her down onto the mattress. Slipping Kate's pants off she laid between her thighs and Abby could feel the wetness of the other woman's pussy against her stomach, smiling she looked to Kate who's head was thrown back as she ground up against the other woman. Abby teased and sucked at Kate's nipples her hands on either side of her waist pulling her in harder. She felt Kate's nails digging into the skin of her back; it was one thing Abby loved when women were so into it they barely realised how tight they were holding on and the lovely marks that would be there the next day. Yet the Goth wanted more, letting a hand slip from waist she slid it between her stomach and Kate's pussy. Finding Kate's swollen clit she let her fingers slowly circle it, gaining momentum each time the other woman would moan. It was when she thought the special agent wouldn't be able to hold out much longer she slid down her body and placed her lips over brunette's clit, sucking licking and lapping the wetness. Driving her fingers deep inside her feeling it tighten slowly around her Abby just pushed harder and kept the tempo. Kate had never tittered on the edge of an orgasm for this long before in her life. And was desperate to feel the rush of it all but not wanting it to end at the same time. Breathing heavily, Kate's body was shaking as each wave of her orgasm came. Abby smiled and held the other woman close, still leaving her fingers inside Kate, feeling the little spasms that still racked the other woman's body. Abby barely had time to catch her breath before Kate had her on her back and straddling her waist. Kate was just about to kiss Abby before the Goth cut her off.

"You know I still haven't got my Christmas Present off you!" She smiled.

Kate leaned in closer to Abby's ear and whispered

"If you shut up long enough you might just get it."

Kate reached down to the belt buckle of Abby's pants, and without undoing it she let her fingers slid striaght by it and into Abby's wet folds. Getting an instant very sexy and husky moan from the Goth Kate had one thought.

"I love Christmas."

NOTE: Hope your Christmas was filled with fun memories. New chapter will be posted soon, oh and don't fear Abby will get her Christmas present in the next chapter. After all, Kate put a lot of effort into it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: refer to chapter one!

**What to Get a Goth for Christmas**

**Chapter 3**

It was Boxing Day and Abby woke in the warm arms of her favourite special agent, Katlin Todd. She smiled to herself as she monuvered her away out of Kate's grasp without waking her. One thought on her mind!

"Where the hell is my present?"

Tip toeing out into Kate's lounge room, she looked around the room, thinking where the present would be hiding. However Kate knowing Abby as well as she did, she had hidden it quite well. Although this didn't stop Abby, she was determined she would find it before Kate woke up. Like all the kids of the world would have been doing the day before, she snuck around the apartment and tried desperately to find her present. She even got down on her hands and knees and looked under everything all the furniture, papers, and books. She even pulled the bin liner out thinking it could be at the bottom of the bin yet between the liner. "Gees Kate's good at this." Abby was still in the throws of her hunt when she was interrupted.

"So how's the search going?"

Abby jumped off the floor and had the whole 'deer in headlights' look going on.

Kate had been watching her from the bedroom door for at least the last five minutes or so.

"Ahh, it's just that I... Umm well you see." Abby desperately tried to explain herself. Or at least come up with a good enough cover story. However the site of Katlin leaning against the door frame completely naked was making the task of thinking clearly nearly impossible. "Dam it. Ok I was totally looking for my present. I was so excited to see what you had gotten me I couldn't wait." She smiled shrugging her shoulders. Noticing the smile growing across Kate's pretty features, she added. "You know it is Boxing Day after all. Really I should have gotten this yesterday."

Katlin just shook her head. "You know, considering you've snooped around my place I could always make you wait even longer." Seeing the instant disappointment on Abby's face she continued, "However, after last night in the bedroom. I'm not sure I want to wait."

Abby's eyebrow shot up so fast it was lucky it didn't get lost in her hair line. Almost running over to Kate she wrapped her arms around the shorter woman and kissed the top of her head. "I knew you wouldn't leave me hanging. Thanks Kate."

Kate smiled as she wiggled out of the Goth's embrace and headed to the pantry in the kitchen. Pulling out the small step ladder she went to the top shelf, opened what looked to be a bag of flour. Yet nothing of the sort came out of it. When Kate finally pulled out the gift from its hiding place. Abby wasn't completely sure just what it was. However the wrapping was white paper with a beautiful purple ribbon.

Kate looked over her shoulder, Abby's eyes were flicking from her gift to what she presumed was her arse.

"Don't know what view you like best?"

"Huh?" Abby finally focused on Kate's eyes. "Oh umm well you see..." Twice in one morning Abby found herself at a loss for words.

"You're cute when you stutter." Kate walked over to Abby and handed her the gift. Within a second the wrapping paper and ribbon were on the floor. Abby lifted the lid to a beautiful dark wooden box encrusted with gems and lined with black satin. She was so amazed at the beautiful design of the box she hadn't notice Kate had left the room. Peeking inside the box, Abby frowned at envelope sitting inside. Personally she was a little disappointed. All the things she had conjured in her mind this was not one of them. But before getting to ahead of herself she decided to at least open the envelope first. It wasn't long before she notice something underneath the envelope yet decided it better to open it first before looking at the present underneath.

"WOW!"

Kate heard Abby's comment from in the bedroom and tried desperately to stifle her laugh.

Abby was so stunned by what see saw she had to look twice.

"WOW I MEAN WOW WOW!" inside the envelope were two things. One was a photo of what appeared to be a new tattoo, a little black bat with a red love heart on its chest tattooed on what was definitely Kate's rear left check. And written underneath was "My Dear Friend" Abby knew see couldn't stare at the picture forever. So she flicked to the note behind it, which read. "Wear the gift first and then come find your tattoo." Abby peered back inside the box. Her head shot up to look for Kate, finally noticing she had left the room.

"WOW."

Looking back into the bottom of the box was a beautiful piece of lingerie. Black! Kate's favourite colour on Abby and noticeably being Abby's favourite as well. There lied a lacy little number that only accentuated every curve of her body as she slipped into it. Placing the box onto the coffee table she took only the photo with her.

Abby couldn't believe it. Kate of all people, the most innocent Christian girl, turned dare devil. She knew that what they had wasn't a relationship so to speak, but one of the best friendships a person could ask for. And Abby couldn't be happier as she bounced back to the bedroom. Stopping dead in the door way the sight before her left her breathless. "Tony would kill to see this!" She snickered to herself.

There before her was Kate. Lying on her stomach looking back over her shoulder with a pair of sparkly cuffs in one hand, and one of the most beautiful made leather collar in the other.

"So my tall dark Investigator, are you prepared to search your first crime scene?"

Abby threw the photo over her shoulder as she made her way over to the bed.

"Special Agent Todd, you are just full of surprises."


End file.
